


sleepwalking

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Former) Teacher-Student Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Fourth Shinobi War, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy, it was all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: blame it on the moon





	sleepwalking

Sakura’s fists were glowing and bursting through mountains as if they were leaf piles. She couldn’t be hit, and she was delivering the hardest hits. Her punches cleared straight through the chests of many White Zetsus and they disintegrated around her.

Kakashi’s technique was similar, but it sounded of a thousand birds and left more static than debris. It was really no wonder why his hair stuck up like that.

They were fighting within range of each other, always keeping the other’s back in their periphery. They crossed over to pick up the other’s slack. Ever since that last Sasuke incident, Sakura and Kakashi had grown closer. Their moves and their minds were in sync.

And then Kakashi was down.

Sakura’s fists were glowing again, but this time they were green, and she was running—she choked back her tears as she somehow forced her fingers to uncurl and press against Kakashi’s mangled chest. It’s not often she’s seen him down, and she doesn’t like it.

“Hey, hey, Kakashi, stay awake okay? You’re okay, you’re okay… can you stay awake for me? Please? Kaka-sensei, keep your eyes open. Kakashi! Please!

Her full focus dropped to _save Kakashi_, and so it was easy for the mummy-like tendrils of the infinite tsukuyomi to flutter by and wrap tightly around them both.

&

Kakashi woke up in bed with a memory:

_"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"  
_

_"Wh-What do you mean? There's... everything's fine..."  
_

_"That can't have sounded convincing to you, you're better than that."  
_

_She looked down, twiddling her thumbs, stuffing her feet, sweating- a picture-perfect overkill of a nervous girl.  
_

_"Sakura, you can tell me."  
_

_"But I- I can't..."  
_

_He touched her shoulder.   
_

_"And why not?"  
_

_A whisper.  
_

_"You'll hate me..."  
_

_He brought her into his arms.  
_

_"How could I?"  
_

_She choked on a dry sob.  
_

_"Kakashi, I'm pregnant..."_

He startled fully awake and tumbled through doorways into the kitchen.

Sakura turned to him, one hand rested on her swollen belly, and the other flipping a pancake in a frying pan. Her apron wasn't tied in the back and her hair was falling into her face. She beamed.

"Morning, snoozy. Though I guess you're up earlier than usual, hm?"

He stared. She didn't seem alarmed.

"Coffee's up, you better chug a cup or two. You look awful."

Kakashi snorted.

"You're sure a joy to wake up to,"

"Don't say that as if it wasn't true. This pan has other uses."

Suddenly reminded of an incident between Minato and Kushina, he heeded the warning with his hands up and headed for the coffee.

_How... How long has it been...?_

Maybe the caffeine would clear him up.

&

"'Kura, careful, you have no spatial awareness like this!"

"Hush, I am being careful! You're worrying too much!"

They were taking a walk by the pond, crossing the water via stepping stones.

"Kakashi, you know I can walk on water, right?"

Something in his face twitched and she knew he had indeed forgotten.

Sakura muttered a teasing "Some sensei you are..." under her breath, but of course Kakashi heard. He pressed close to you, hands on your arms, walking you forward with all your attention on him.

"Oh, Sakura-chan..." He glanced down for just a second, checking the depth, before he released Sakura to fall into the water up to her calves. She gasped, and he took the final step onto the riverbank.

"You should really pay more attention to where you're going." She wanted to smack that eye-crinkling smile right off his smug face.

&

They lay side by side in the grass with the dogs around them in piles, napping in the sun.

"Naruto told me to name it after him."

"No."

Sakura’s laugh was like birdsong.

Kakashi paused.

"…Something with 'Saku' would be nice. That'd be for you and..."

"Your father.” Sakura smiled. “I like it. Now for the rest..."

&

“Aahah, Kakashi, stop!”

He was fluttering little kisses all across her belly and it _tickled_.

“Not until the little one moves for me.” His lips continued to shower love down upon Sakura’s baby belly.

“Aii!” She brought a palm down, “Wake up in there, little Saku, your Papa’s torturing me!”

Kakashi looked up from her hips and smirked, kissing up over the bump, then between her breasts… He gave little licks to each of her nipples and she shivered.

“_Kakashi.._”

“Mhmm?”

&

And then Sakura was looking at the moon like something had gone wrong.

Then he looked too, and he knew.

His heart broke.

They both looked around as their world blurred out and faded to nothing, the edges closing in on them.

"W-wait, this isn't... is this a...?"

&

Dream. A dream.

They were laying in the dirt, newly unraveled from their mummy bandages.

Kakashi hauled Sakura to standing and held her as she blinked into consciousness. She looked down to her flat belly and he could feel her whole world collapse. Her breathing picked up and she burrowed closer into Kakashi. Her eyes were wet.

His heart broke again.


End file.
